lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Nortburg
Nortburg is a small village located southeast of Lucerne, and within the northern section of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Nortburg is important for two different things firstly the location of the House Lovie estate, and the second being Castle Nortburg which houses the House Lovie estates. Nortburg is the ancestoral home of House Lane of whom is the knightly house of House Lovie and gaurds over the House Lovie castle Nortburg. Nortburg was founded during the reign of James Lovie and it would be founded over the tiny fishing village of Nortburg. House Lane became influencial during the years of James Lovie when he begin construction of the House Lovie estates in the village of Nortburg, and he decided to pick House Lane as the knightly house that would defend that castle. Nortburg was slowly built into the river, and the walls expanded to a large area around the estate and in the most impressive piece the construction of the House Lovie stables which bred the horses used by House Lovie and House Lane, along with several other House Lovie loyalist houses. History Early History Nortburg was founded during the reign of James Lovie and it would be founded over the tiny fishing village of Nortburg. House Lane became influencial during the years of James Lovie when he begin construction of the House Lovie estates in the village of Nortburg, and he decided to pick House Lane as the knightly house that would defend that castle. Nortburg was slowly built into the river, and the walls expanded to a large area around the estate and in the most impressive piece the construction of the House Lovie stables which bred the horses used by House Lovie and House Lane, along with several other House Lovie loyalist houses. Noteable People Houses House Lane See Also : House Lane ' ' House Lane is a medium sized house located in Castle Nortburg which is located southeast of Lucerne city. House Lane are the ancestoral Knightly House of House Lovie, and in this role the house had been the gaurdians of Castle Nortburg where the House Lovie estates are located south east of Lucerne. House Lane has been known for its signature dark black armor with yellow coating on the shield that have made them gain the nickname of the golden eagles. House Lane became influencial during the years of James Lovie when he begin construction of the House Lovie estates in the village of Nortburg, and he decided to pick House Lane as the knightly house that would defend that castle. House Lane would be drawn close to the inner circle of House Lovie throughout the years, and they have been definetly clear that they are dire hard loyalists to House Lovie. During the events of the Journey House Lane would be split as to the direction that they were going to go, but when the heir of House Lane in Steve Lane decided against supporting Bill Lovie and joined with William Lovie III. the fate of House Lane was intertwined with William Lovie, and since then House Lane has gained more influence due to the close relationship between Steve Lane, and William Lovie. House Lovie See Also : House Lovie House Lovie is the dynasty that rules the Kingdom Of Lucerne. It is a family made up of the original German Tribesman who settled the region. A relatively minor family, they would become the most powerful in the region when the Driving Tide came to Forks. There first leader in William Lovie would be hailed by the people of the Valley as their greatest leader, and the rest of Europe viewed him as a truly great man as well. The Lovie Family has ruled over the Kingdom of Lucerne since its inception and has had some truly devestating moments for the family. Its first King was William and he is deemed by Lucernians to be the father of all the valley as he both founded the Kingdom and grew it. His sons were destined for greatness until his younger son John Lovie lost his mind and killed his brother and then ruled murderously for three years. He was replaced eventually by James Lovie who was a quietly effective leader. His son Bill Lovie started off well but lost his mind during the catastrophic Battle of Lyons and then caused mass devestation. His son was Andrew Lovie and he has ruled effectively and expanded the Kingdom of Lucerne to levels never before imagined. House Lovie is perhaps the largest and most powerful House of the Vandal People, and because of this is often seen as the shining example of the Vandal people. There control of the Valley of Lucerne would further hasten the growth of the Vandals in the Valley of Lucerne, and since the days of the Driving Tide the Vandals have been ruled effectively by House Lovie. House Lovie has two split off parts of their houses of which one is now a Gothic House mainly, and the other maintains its Vandal heritage, but either way this Gothic mingling has led to the House being in a higher control position of the Goths. Alongside being the largest Vandal House in Europe House Lovie also has the notion of being the most powerful House that worships the Dragon as their religion. The members of House Lovie have been staunch believers up until the rule of Bill Lovie nearly changed things against that tradition. Either way the fact that House Lovie is a Dragon worshipper has led to a large percent of the population of the valley supporting this as well, and nearly all the powerful Houses have become Dragon Worshippers in order to further their relationship with House Lovie. The Current Leader of the Family is William Lovie III. and he has created numerous children which lead the prospects of House Lovie in the future to be quite bright. Category:Village in Lucerne